


message not sent.

by winterheat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Real Events, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, hindi maka-move on
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheat/pseuds/winterheat
Summary: Stress sa traffic, stress sa init, stress sa acads. Iyan ang nararamdaman ni Jongin habang hinahabol ang deadline niya para sa isang subject. Habang nasa loob siya ng punong FX ay napilitan siyang makinig sa radyo – teka, love story niya ba noong high school ‘yon?!





	message not sent.

**Author's Note:**

> To Miss Mod na na-tolerate ang emails at messages ko, maraming salamat!  
> Sa mga kaibigan ko na hiningian ko ng malupit na advice at inspiration, maraming salamat!
> 
> Isang napakalaking roller coaster ride ang pagsulat ng fic na ito, sana ma-enjoy niyo! Lablab!

**_To: Sehun Oh_ **

_Pre, abot pa ba ako sa deadline?_

**_From: Sehun Oh_ **

_2 hours pa_

_Dalian mo_

_Galing ka pang bahay nyo?_

**_To: Sehun Oh_ **

_Oo puta_

_Wala akong maabang na fx_

Simula na ang final week ng submission of requirements ni Jongin – pagkatapos ng linggong ito ay finals na – at graduate na siya.

Nagmamadaling naglakad si Jongin sa abangan ng fx sa lugar nila, dalawang oras na lang at pasahan na ng paper nila sa English Literature at kaka-print lang nito dahil katatapos niya lang ito gawin 10 minutes ago. _Sana ‘di ako ma-late_ , sabi niya sa sarili nang makasakay na sa loob ng isang siksikang fx – siya na ang huling nakasakay at nakaupo siya sa harap katabi ng isang estudyante rin sa unibersidad na pinapasukan niya.

“Kuya, city hall po, isa.” Inabot niya ang kanyang bayad sa driver at tinignan ang oras – _aabot pa._

 

Na-estimate na niya kung anong oras siya makakarating sa unibersidad kung patuloy ang daloy ng mga kotse at nakatulog nang ilang saglit; ngunit nagising siya nang biglang uminit ang kanyang pakiramdam.

 

Nasira ang aircon ng fx.

 

Traffic sa Roxas Boulevard.

 

_Kung suswertehin nga naman._

 

Nag-panic si Jongin at tinignan ang oras – may 1 hour pa siya, _aabot pa, tiwala lang_. Tumingin siya sa kanyang katabi na mahimbing ang tulog, _buti pa siya walang deadline na hinahabol._ Sabi niya sa sarili at napatingin na lang sa mga nakatigil na sasakyan sa harap. Nabalitaang may nagkabanggaang truck at kotse kaya biglang nagkaroon ng traffic. Nagmukhang parking lot tuloy ang parteng ito ng Roxas Boulevard dahil sa nangyari. Wala nang magawa si Jongin kung hindi makinig na lang sa radyo na katatapos lang magpatugtog ng _Nadarang_. Sakto ay nilipat ng driver ang station at napunta sa Love Radio, nagsisimula pa lamang ang segment ni Papa J.

 

“Magandang hapon!” Bati ng DJ. “Wala si Papa J ngayon kaya ako muna ang substitute, wag kayong mag-alala at patuloy pa rin ang ating segment na kung saan pwede kang maglahad ng kwentong pag-ibig. Ako nga pala si Papa Jongdae, substitute for Papa Jack! O ‘di ba, same initials!” Matapos magsalita ni Jongdae ay nagpatugtog siya ng laugh track. “Without further ado, taray English, simulan na na’tin sa unang caller!”

Wala pang limang segundo ay nag-ring na ang telepono. “ _Hello?_ ”

“Hello, first caller!” Masiglang bati ni Jongdae na bumabagay sa background music. “Welcome to the segment, magpakilala ka muna sa ating mga listeners!”

“ _A-ah._ ” Nahihiyang sagot ng caller. Kung kanina ay inaantok na si Jongin nang hindi niya namamalayan, biglang nagising ang kanyang kalooban. _Yung boses – bakit pamilyar?_ Tanong niya sa sarili. “ _Ako si Dyo, at gusto ko lang ikwento ang aking first and last love._ ”

_Dyo?_ Walang kilalang ‘Dyo’ si Jongin ngunit kilala niya ang boses pero hindi niya malaman kung sino iyon.

 

“Ay taray!” Sagot ni Jongdae. “Ganon ba siya ka-gwapo kaya hindi mo ma-let go?” Pabirong tanong ng DJ. “Spill!”

Tumawa nang mahina ang caller at sumagot, “ _Parang ganon na nga._ ” Sagot niya at napalitan ang background music na naayon sa tema ng kwento ni ‘Dyo’. “ _Nagsimula ito noong first year, bagong transfer siya ng school pero doon ako nag-elementary kaya hindi na masyadong awkward para sa’kin. Hindi kami masyadong nagkikita dahil hindi kami magkaklase, pero nakakasama ko siya minsan dahil friend niya ‘yung kaklase ko._ ”

“Sure ka bang friend lang, ha?” Tanong ni Jongdae sa caller.

“ _Oo naman!_ ” Sagot ng caller. “ _May jowa na kasi ‘yung friend niya noon pa lang eh._ ” Mahinang tumawa si ‘Dyo’. “ _Tapos, nakakasabay ko siya pauwi. Hindi kami masyadong nag-uusap dahil parehas kaming mahiyain tapos first impression sa’kin kadalasan ay lagi akong mataray. Malabo lang talaga mata ko._ ”

 

Hindi inaasahan ni Jongin na makikinig siya sa love story ng taong hindi niya kilala. Let alone ang makinig sa radyo dahil kadalasan ay nakakatulog siya. Ngunit may isang _force_ na nagpupumilit sa kanya dahil – _bakit parang alam niya ‘to?_

 

Nagpatuloy ang tono at nagpatuloy ang kwento si ‘Dyo’. “ _Next is second year. Lumipat ako ng school dahil sa financial problems sa pamilya namin._ ” Napahinga siya nang malalim. “ _Dito ko siya nakilala nang lubos, may nag-add sa’kin sa group chat ng klase nila. Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit – pero hindi ko rin inaasahang iyon ang simula sa kwento naming dalawa._ ”

“Iba!” Sagot ni Jongdae at halatang interesado sa pagkakasalaysay, “tapos?”

“ _Doon ko nalamang ang dami naming same interests. Simula sa banda hanggang sa mga laro – halos sa lahat ay sumasang-ayon kami. Lagi kaming nagkakasundo sa lahat ng bagay. Sino ba namang hindi matutuwa ‘don, ‘di ba? Parang nahanap mo na ‘yung best friend mong ang tagal mong hinahanap. Pero nagkaroon ako ng pagkakamali – nahulog ako._ ” Tumahimik nang sandali ang linya. “ _Nahulog ako sa best friend ko._ ”

 

Akala ni Jongin ay siya lang ang nakikinig sa radyo, ngunit nakita niya sa salamin na lahat ng nasa loob ng fx ay gising at nakikinig sa kwento ni ‘Dyo’. Pati na rin ang katabi niyang kanina lamang ay tulog pa.

“Mga nahuhulog talaga sa best friend na ‘yan, pahamak.” Comment ng isang pasahero.

_Mga best friend talaga..._

 

“Ouch. Sinalo ka ba?” Tanong ni Jongdae. “ _Malalaman mamaya, Papa J!_ ” Pabirong sinabi ng caller. “ _Actually, bago ko pa sabihing nagugustuhan ko siya, sabi ng mga kaibigan ko bagay kami. Siguro dahil magkasundo nga kami sa napakaraming bagay. Kaya noong inamin ko, nagkagulo sila._ ” Mahinang tumawa si ‘Dyo’ at nagpatuloy. “ _Doon din kasi sa time na ‘yon, lagi ko na siyang kausap. Sinesendan niya ako ng pictures ng aso niya dahil parehas kaming mahilig sa aso, nagsesend din siya ng mga covers ng sayaw niya kasi gusto niyang ipakita sa’kin. Medyo galawang pa-fall. Ako naman ‘tong na-fall._ ”

 

“Aww.” Sabi ng katabi ni Jongin. “Kung ako ‘yan na-fall na rin ako.”

Tumawa nang mahina si Jongin. Naalala niya ‘yung mga aso niya sa probinsya. Kumusta na kaya sila?

 

“Buti mapagkakatiwalaan mga kaibigan mo!” Comment ni Jongdae. “Hay nako, kung ‘yung mga kaibigan ko ‘yan kasasabi ko pa lang nakarating na agad sa crush ko!”

Tumawa lang si ‘Dyo’ at nagpatuloy. “ _Pagkatapos non, medyo naging awkward na kasi ayokong ma-attach. Ilang buwan ko pa lang siya kilala pero palalim nang palalim ang pagkahulog ko dahil ang caring niya in general, tapos ang consistent niya pa sa good morning at good night messages. Pero ‘pag niloloko kaming dalawa, hindi siya nagsasalita._ ” Tumahimik ang linya ng ilang segundo.

 

“Dyo, andiyan ka pa?” Tanong ni Jongdae nang ma-realize na nawala bigla si ‘Dyo’. “Nagkita ba kayo?”

 

“ _Naging choppy kanina, sorry!_ ” Paliwanag ni ‘Dyo’ at nagpatuloy. “ _Sa parte ng storya na ito? Hindi pa, Papa J._ ”

 

“Ano ba ‘yan!” Reklamo ng katabi ni Jongin. “Malapit na sa babaan hindi pa tapos!”

 

“Bago na’tin ituloy ang kuwento mo, Dyo, nais ko lang ipaalam sa inyong lahat na trending ngayon ang ating segment!” Balita ni Jongdae. “Ang hashtag na _Dyo_ x _Kuya Dancer_ ay trending ngayon sa Twitter! Maaari bang magbasa ako ng mga comment ng ating mga tagapakinig bago mo ituloy, Dyo?”

“ _Ay, nakakahiya naman._ ” Sagot ni ‘Dyo’. “ _Pero sige._ ”

 

“Hulog ka ng langit, Jongdae Kim.” Nagsalita muli ang katabi ni Jongin sa fx. _Baekhyun Byun, 4th Year College of Tourism and Hospitality Management_ ang nakalagay sa ID niya. Kilala niya ang substitute ni Papa J ngayon.

“Manong, city hall lang po.” Banggit ni Jongin nang makita niyang papalapit na siya.

 

“ _Dyo, hindi ba’t masyado kang mabilis nafall?_ Tanong ng isang listener, anong maisasagot mo?” Tanong ni Jongdae.

 

Papalapit na ang fx sa babaan.

 

“ _Naisip ko rin ‘yon. Pero high school lang eh, siguro it’s a way to discover things – by making mistakes. Pinili kong masaktan dahil sa paborito kong pagkakamali._ ” Sagot ni ‘Dyo’.

 

_Teka._ Sabi ni Jongin sa sarili niya. _Alam ko ‘tong linya na ‘to ah._

 

**December 31, 2012**

**10:34 PM**

**BLOCKED CONTACT**

_hindi ko inakalang aabot sa ganito, seryoso._

_sa dami ng pagkakamali na ginawa ko... ikaw ang paborito ko_

_maraming salamat sa lahat, jongin_

_sana lagi kang masaya._

 

Hinding hindi siya pwedeng magkamali na si Kyungsoo Do ito at ang kwento nila ang inilalahad niya ngayon.

“Kuya?” Kalabit ni Baekhyun kay Jongin. “City hall na, kanina pa nakatigil ang fx.”

 

...

 

Nakatulala na lang si Jongin nang mapasa niya ang paper sa English Literature. Nakaupo sila ngayon ni Sehun sa damuhan sa harap ng main building ng school nila.

 

Naabutan ni Jongin ang second part ng kwento ni Kyungsoo sa isa pang fx na sinakyan niya papunta sa unibersidad. Dito, naikwento ni Kyungsoo kung ilang gabi niyang subtle na sinabing gusto niya si Jongin pero hindi niya ma-gets ang ipinaparating ni Kyungsoo. Naputol ang kwento nang mabanggit ni Jongdae na tapos na ang segment at itutuloy na lamang sa susunod na timeslot.

“Huy,” tanong ni Sehun nang makitang nakatulala ang kaibigan, “ayos ka lang? Kanina ka pa riyan nakatunganga.”

Huminga nang malalim si Jongin. “Alam mo ‘yung trending na segment ngayon ni Papa J?” Tanong niya.

“Oo. Yung highschool love story ba ‘yon? Ang cute lang. Hindi siya masyadong OA para sa’kin. Bakit? Relate ka?” Sagot ni Sehun.

_Kwento namin ‘yun ni Kyungsoo, Se._ “A-ah. Hindi naman, napaisip lang talaga ako kasi napakinggan ko sa fx kanina.”

“Pero ang ganda ng pagkaka-storytell ni Dyo, mararamdaman mo talaga kung gaano niya mahal o minahal ‘yung tao. Nakaka-hook, ano kaya nangyari?”

_Naglaho na tila bula. Natapos nang walang matinong rason. Nawala lahat. Kasalanan ko._ “Antayin na lang na’tin sa sunod, siguro. Pa-intense rin si Jongdae eh.” Pabirong sinabi ni Jongin. _Kung alam mo lang, Sehun._

 

...

 

“At muling nagbabalik si Papa Jongdae at ang ating caller na si Dyo!” Masayang nagsalita si Jongdae. “Kumusta ka, Dyo? Anong masasabi mo sa mga sumusubaybay ngayon sa kwento niyo ni codename Kuya Dancer?”

“ _Ayos naman, Papa J!_ ” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. “ _Nakakatuwang nakakahiya? Parang sobrang exposed na ng kalandian ko noong high school._ ” Sabay tumawa ang pareho.

Nagpatuloy si Jongdae, “So back to the story, anong nangyari matapos mong mag-iwan ng subtle hints na gusto mo siya?”

“ _Hay nako, hindi ko alam kung napakadense niya lang o pakipot eh._ ” Mahinang tawa ni Kyungsoo.

 

_Kung alam mo lang kung gaano ko naintindihan ang ipinaparating mo noon, Soo. Ano kaya iisipin ng isang tao ‘pag bigla mong tinext na kung paano kung naging crush mo siya?_ Sabi ni Jongin sa sarili. Maaga ang uwian niya ngayon kaya nakahiga lang siya sa taas ng double deck nila. Ikinabit niya ang kanyang cellphone sa wireless speaker para mapakinggan ang segment.

 

“ _Pero ilang linggo rin ‘yun. Since magkaiba kami ng school at kaklase niya ang mga kaibigan ko ron, nagkukwento sila sa’kin. One time sa pagkakaalala ko, grabe raw maglandian ‘yung kaklase nila, tapos ang unang sinabi niya ay ikukwento niya sa’kin._ ” Tinuloy ni Kyungsoo ang kwento. “ _Sino ba naman hindi matutuwa? Ikaw, unang naalala niya? Siyempre nakakapanlambot ng puso._ ”

“Sweet naman.” Comment ni Jongdae, “sure ka bang hindi ka pa niya gusto sa mga panahong iyan?” Pabiro niyang sinabi.

“ _Kung akala mo dense siya, pati rin ako eh._ ” Inamin ni Kyungsoo at tumawa silang dalawa. “ _Tapos – eto na. Dumating na ang January 2012._ ”

“Talagang naalala pa ang date, ha?”

“ _Uy, may mga bagay na hindi makalimutan kahit gustong gusto na._ ” Depensya ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. “ _Ayon, parang nirereciprocate na niya ang feelings. Ayon sa mga kaibigan ko, at least. Laging kaming magkausap, at lagi raw niya akong kinukwento. ‘Pag tinatanong kung gusto niya ba ako – hindi raw sumasagot. Doon ko narealize – ang hirap pala ‘pag magkalayo ng school. Hindi mo alam kung ano ang tunay sa hindi. Siyempre mag-o-overthink ka, ‘yung tipong iisipin mo baka nag-o-overanalyze lang sila, o napipilitan lang talaga ‘yung tao, to the point na gusto mong dumistansya pa nang mas malayo. Kaka-kilala ko lang sa kaniya, tapos fall agad? Mga ganon. Kaya kinausap ko ang kaibigan ko – naintindihan niya naman._ ”

 

Napaisip si Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Tama siya – masyadong mabilis ang pangyayari, na para silang apoy na lumiliyab sa isang kandila. Ang pagmamahal nila ay sobrang liwanag – sobrang lawak, at natapos nang mabilis dahil wala nang ilaw ang natira sa pangmatagalan.

 

_“Tapos ilang araw lang, uwian noon, tumawag bigla ‘yung kaibigan ko. Sumisigaw siya._ ” Tumigil nang ilang saglit si Kyungsoo. “ _Ang sabi niya – hindi ko na kailangang mag-overthink, hindi ko na kailangang idistansya sarili ko, kasi gusto niya rin ako._ ”

Biglang pumalakpak nang napakalakas si Jongdae, “Sa wakas!”

“ _Ang dami raw nangyari sa araw na iyon..._ ” Nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo sa kwento at inalala ni Jongin ang pangyayari.

 

**January 13, 2012**

**10:05 AM**

“Chanyeol... may crush ako.” Inamin ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

“Sino?!” Nataranta si Chanyeol. Kaibigan niya si Jongin at Kyungsoo at siya ang best friend ni Kyungsoo bago pa ito lumipat ng school.

“Hehehe secret! Kilala mo siya eh!” Pabirong sinabi ni Jongin at tumakbo paalis ng classroom.

“Jongin Kim! Ang bastos!” Hinabol siya ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya pa rin sinasabi kung sino.

 

**2:35 PM**

Library Hour. Sa unang pagkakataon sa buong 2 years sa high school ni Jongin ay kumuha siya ng libro na hindi pambata.

“Oh, Jongin? Nagbabasa ka na?” Tanong ni Junmyeon, ang kanilang class president na nagbabantay sa kanila sa library.

“Surprise!” Sabi ni Jongin. “Gulat ka rin ‘no? Ako rin eh.”

Napatawa na lang nang tahimik si Junmyeon at umalis. “Hay nako, mga in love talaga.” Sabi niya at narinig ito ni Jongin na napangiti na lang.

Binuksan niya ang libro at tinignan ang huling pahina. Dito nakasulat ang mga pangalan ng gumamit ng libro na ito.

 

_01/13/11 Kyungsoo Do_

_01/14/11 Kyungsoo Do_

_01/15/11 Kyungsoo Do_

_01/20/11 Kyungsoo Do_

Ayon naman pala ang rason kung bakit niya kinuha ‘yung libro. Kumuha siya ng ballpen at sinulatan ang listahan.

 

_01/13/12 Jongin Kim_

**4:23 PM**

“Chanyeol!” Sinabi ni Jongin matapos magulat sa ginawa ng kaibigan. Nakagapos ngayon ang mga kamay niya sa likod ng armchair. Nakatulog siya sa last period at ginawa iyong chance ni Chanyeol upang makuha ang sagot na gusto niya. “Anong ginagawa mo?!”

“Hindi ka makakaalis diyan hangga’t hindi mo sinasabi kung sino ang natitipuhan mo, Jongin Kim.” Seryosong sinabi ni Chanyeol na nakaupo sa teacher’s table.

Bale, ganito ang scene.

Ang bangko kung saan nakaupo si Jongin ay mag-isa sa gitna ng classroom. Nakahawi sa gilid ang iba. Si Chanyeol ay nakaupo sa teacher’s table na nasa taas ng platform. Silang dalawa na lang ang nasa classroom. (Sa pagkakaalam niya.)

“Bakit ba gustong gusto mong malaman?!”

“Dahil ayokong maghintay ang kaibigan ko sa wala. Ayokong makita siyang hindi makatulog sa gabi kaiisip kung bakit ganito – bakit ang bilis, bakit siya pa – puro bakit. Kaya sabihin mo kung hindi parehas na tao ang iniisip na’tin at bakit siya ang pinili mo.”

Na-pressure si Jongin. Kahit alam niyang may choice siya at pwedeng hindi niya sabihin, may something sa tono ng boses ni Chanyeol na ramdam mo ang sincerity kung saan hindi mo ma-resist at mapapasabi ka na lang din ng totoo.

Pagod na rin siyang itago ang nararamdaman niya – kaya pumayag na siya.

“Tanggalin mo ako sa taling ito at sasabihin ko.”

Tumango si Chanyeol at pumunta sa likod ng bangko ni Jongin. “Kung ikaw umalis sa kinauupuan mo ng walang paliwanag, may nakabantay sa labas ng pinto.”

Alam na alam talaga ni Chanyeol kung anong gagawin niya – wala na talaga siyang choice.

“Oo na, eto na.” Matapos niyang sabihin iyon ay natanggal na ni Chanyeol ang tali.

“Hindi mo naman na kailangang gawin ‘to Chanyeol. Sa totoo lang.” Paliwanag ni Chanyeol na pabalik sa teacher’s table. “Noon pa lang gusto ko na si Kyungsoo. First year pa.”

Abot langit ang ngiti ni Chanyeol. “Ha, seryoso ka?!”

Nagkwento pa si Jongin. Mahigit ilang taon na niya ito tinatago.

“Sino ba namang hindi mahuhumaling? Maganda na, matalino pa? Tapos kahit sandali lang kami magkausap habang kasabay ko siyang pauwi, nabubuo na niya ang araw ko. First year pa ‘yon, iniisip ko wala akong pag-asa kasi ang layo namin. Pero nagbago noong nakilala ko ulit siya sa groupchat – ang dami naming pinagkatulad, nahulog ako lalo, hindi ko inaasahang mangyari lahat ng ito.”

Kulang na lang ay humiga na si Chanyeol sa sahig dahil sa tuwa.

“Hindi mo ba talaga nahalata, Yeol? Bakit sa tingin mo hindi ako tumatanggi ‘pag sinabing gusto ko si Kyungsoo?”

 

...

 

_“Nang matapos ‘yung ikuwento ng kaibigan ko, hinintay ko talagang sabihin niya sa’kin. Nagmessage siya sa’kin, may aaminin daw siya – tapos sinabi na niya. Gusto niya pa lang ako dati pa.”_

Napa-“aww” si Jongdae. “Ano namang sinabi mo?”

“ _Ah,_ ” Napatigil ng kaunti si Kyungsoo. Naalala ito ni Jongin at napangiti na parang kailan lang 2nd year high school pa rin siya. “ _Minura ko siya._ ” Matapos sabihin ni Kyungsoo ay tumawa si Jongin ngunit si Jongdae ay napasigaw. “Ha?!”

“ _Minura ko siya at sinabi kong gusto ko rin siya!_ ” Depensa ulit ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. “ _Nagulat din siya, nakakatuwa lang alalahanin._ ”

“Ayon naman pala!” Nakahinga si Jongdae nang maluwag. “Bago na’tin ituloy, Dyo, ay magkakaroon muna tayo ng short break at pagkatapos ay magbabasa muna tayo ng reactions ng listeners bago magpatuloy, ayos lang?”

“ _Ayos na ayos, Papa J!_ ”

Pagkatapos ay nagpatugtog si Jongdae ng mga kanta na naayon sa tema. Si Jongin naman ay nakatingin lang sa kisame sa kwarto niya.

Iba talaga nagagawa ng pagmamahal, ‘no? Naaalala mo lahat ng detalye na parang noong isang araw lang nangyari. Naaalala mo kung gaano kasarap ang magmahal at gaano kasakit maiwan na parang kahapon lang. Nagagawa mo ang mga bagay na hindi mo inakalang magagawa mo sa ngalan ng pag-ibig.

 

_Nakakatuwa. Nakaka-miss._

_Nakaka-miss si Kyungsoo._

 

...

 

“ _First meeting._ ” Simula ni Kyungsoo, “ _ayaw niya pa talagang magpakita noon, natatakot siya dahil paano kung hindi ko siya tatanggapin, paano ‘pag biglang ayaw ko na sa kanya? Akala mo poser kung makaisip eh!_ ” Tumawa siya at nagpatuloy. “ _Naalala ko pa kung saang parte ng plaza iyon. Kung saan ko siya unang nakita at ang una niyang ngiti. Sobrang awkward kasi kasama namin mga kaibigan namin at halos sila na lang ang nagsasalita. Pero ang saya, sobra. Hinatid niya ako pauwi at patuloy na nag-usap sa telepono magdamag._ ”

“Walang good night kiss bago umalis?” Tanong ni Jongdae.

“ _Uy!_ ” Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa tanong. “ _Wala!_ ”

“As much na gusto pa naming malaman ang mga detalye ngayong may something na sa inyo, kailangan na na’ting itigil hanggang dito ang segment, Dyo. Magkikita muli tayo sa susunod na araw, same timeslot! Ito si Papa J in short for Papa Jongdae, at magadang hapon!” Anunsyo ni Jongdae at nagpatugtog ng mga kanta matapos ang segment.

 

**January 20, 2012**

**5:42 PM**

“Hi.” Sabi ni Jongin, nanginginig ang kamay niya. Eto na – si Kyungsoo na ang nasa harap niya. Sa panahong ito, hindi na lang siya ang kaklase ng best friend niya na walang makasama umuwi – kung hindi ang Kyungsoo Do na gusto rin siya.

“Hi.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. Kinakabahan siya. Hindi niya kailanman inisip na mayroong magkakagusto sa kanya pabalik. “So... ano na?”

Hindi sumagot si Jongin, hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. Ang naiisip niya lang ngayon ay _totoo ba ‘to?_

Tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin. “Huy... matunaw ako, sige.” Pabiro niyang sinabi.

_Totoo nga._

...

 

“ _So, first date._ ” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Patagong nakikinig si Jongin dahil may klase siya ngayon. Suot niya ang kanyang jacket at nakalagay ang kanyang earphone sa isang tenga. Hindi niya magawang mag-multitask at ngayon, priority niya ang segment na ito kaysa ang grade niya para sa subject ngayon. Napansin naman ito ni Sehun na katabi niya lang.

“ _Sinundo niya ako sa bahay, the usual, at kumain kami sa labas. Simple lang talaga, pero sobrang saya ko noong araw na ‘yon. Naging tradition na siya every month na may date kami tuwing 13. One time, may pa-fun run para sa mga kabataan ‘yung bayan namin. Sumali kaming dalawa. Ako naman, nadapa dahil nagkastampede. Tinulungan niya ako tumayo at hindi na binitawan ang kamay ko._ ”

Napangiti si Jongin. Naalala niya ito – naalala niya ang matamis na ngiti ni Kyungsoo at ang tahimik nila na paglalakad (maliban kay Jongin na tahimik na kumakanta at ang tunog ng mga sapatos ng ibang sumali) dahil ang laki ng sugat nito sa tuhod.

“ _Ayon naman pala!_ ” Matuwang sinabi ni Jongdae.

“ _May isang araw din na hindi siya tumupad sa usapan. Nalungkot ako – umasa akong sabay kaming magsisimba ngunit 5 ang mass, 4:59 niyang sinabi na hindi siya makakapunta. Buong araw siyang walang reply hanggang sa oras na ‘yon. Ang gago, ‘no? Hindi ko siya kinausap. Hanggang bigla na lang siyang pumunta sa bahay namin, may dalang pagkain at puro sorry. Noong araw na iyon – sinabi niyang mahal niya ako. Sa personal._ ”

Tahimik lamang si Jongdae at pinabayaang magpatuloy si Kyungsoo.

“ _Hindi ko alam kung sasabihin ko pabalik kahit alam ko naman sa sarili kong mahal na mahal ko siya... Nagsimula ‘yun sa mga maliliit na bagay, mga pagsend ng mga cute na aso kung naglalabas ako ng galit dahil sa mga squammy noon, pagiging consistent sa good morning at good night – ‘yung mga maliliit na bagay ang nagbibigay ng meaning. Kaya sinabi ko pabalik at niyakap siya. Sinayaw niya ako noong gabi na iyon habang nagpapatugtog ng OPM sa cellphone niya._ ” Kuwento ni Kyungsoo.

“At sumasabog ngayon ang notifications ng ating segment dahil kinikilig ang ating mga listeners!” Natutuwang sinabi ni Jongdae. “Love is all about the little things, ‘no?”

“ _Sobra, Papa J. Kaya nang sinabi kong mahal ko siya – narealize kong handa na ako magtake ng risk – kahit walang kami. Kahit hindi naging kami._ ”

Napatahimik si Jongdae. “Sa puntong iyan, wala pa rin kayo?!”

“ _Hindi kailanman naging kami!_ ” Sinabi ni Kyungsoo na parang sobrang obvious ng sagot.

“Ay!” Nagulat talaga si Jongdae, sa ganitong degree ng landian, parang magpapakasal na. “Ramdam ko ‘yung sakit ha.”

 

_Ako rin._

Inalog ni Sehun ang kaibigan. “Jongin, kanina pa tapos ang klase.”

Nakatitig si Jongin sa whiteboard. ‘ _Congratulations, Batch 2018!’_ ang nakalagay. 3:30 ang tapos ng klase, 3:45 na at sila na lang ni Sehun ang nasa classroom.

“Diretsuhin mo nga ako, pare.” Sinimulan ni Sehun. “Anong nangyayari sa’yo? Tatlong araw ka na laging tulala.”

Sinara’t binuksan ni Jongin ang kanyang mata. Tinanggal niya rin ang earphones niya at tumingin sa kaibigan. “Sehun, may sasabihin ako.”

Itinaas lang ni Sehun ang kanyang kilay.

“Naalala mo ‘yung radio segment ni Jongdae, ‘di ba?”

“Oo.”

“Kwento namin ng first boyfriend ko ‘yon.”

Napatigil si Sehun. “Gago ka, sa’yo ‘yon?!”

“Oo.” Inamin niya. “Anim na taon na, Se. Pero hindi pa rin siya nakaka-move on.”

“Eh ikaw, naka-move on ka na ba?”

Hindi umimik si Jongin.

 

_Hindi ko alam._

 

...

 

Naglalakad sila ngayon ni Sehun habang may hawak na mango graham shake.

“Hoy, ano bang nangyari sa inyo?” Tanong ni Sehun.

“Antayin mo na lang kasi, ayokong i-spoil para sa’yo!” Sagot ni Jongin matapos ubusin ang kanyang hawak na shake.

“Parang ang hirap namang pakawalan ng taong ‘yon, Jongin.” Wika ni Sehun matapos ding ubusin ang kanyang shake. “Paano mo nagawa?”

“Just as the saying goes...” Sabi ni Jongin, “life happened.”

“Wow may pa-English.” Comment ni Sehun. “Anim na taon na, hindi pa rin siya nakaka-move on. Gwapo mo ah.”

Tumawa lang si Jongin.

_Parang hindi lang naman ata siya, Sehun._

 

...

 

“ _Pero tulad ng araw na lumulubog din, may pagtatapos ang kwento namin, Papa J. Sa isang napakasakit na paraan. Ang rason kung bakit ako tumawag, sa totoo lang._ ”

Final part na ng segment nila ni Jongdae ngayon. Sa loob ng tatlong araw ay walang naramdaman si Kyungsoo kung hindi puro ala-ala nilang dalawa ni Jongin. At kung gaano kasakit ito bitawan. Gaya nga ng sabi nila, _first love never dies._

“ _August noon at nagkaroon ulit ng problema ang pamilya namin, sa puntong ito ay kailangan ko na lumipat sa Maynila. Sinabi ko ito sa kanya, parang naintindihan naman niya. Ni-reassure niya akong mahal niya ako. Dumating ang mga sumunod na buwan at hindi na kami masyadong nagkikita – hanggang nanlamig na siya. Isa sa maling nagawa ko noon ay hindi kami nag-usap. Hindi ko nilinaw ang posisyon ko sa buhay niya. Masyado kaming nagpadala sa mga pangyayari sa panahon hindi man lang kami tumigil at sinabing, ano ba talaga itong lahat ng ito?_ ” Inilahad ni Kyungsoo lahat ng hinanakit niya. Ibinuhos niya ang kanyang tiwala, aruga, at pagmamahal sa taong hindi permanente sa buhay niya.

“ _Hanggang isang araw – natapos lahat, Papa J._ ” Nag-crack ang boses ni Kyungsoo. Naiiyak na siya sa kabilang linya. “ _Masyadong naging mabigat lahat ng pangyayari sa’kin at nailabas ko lahat ng sama ng loob sa kanya. Humingi ako ng reassurance na hindi lang kami simpleng landian na pwede niyang bitawan isang araw ‘pag pagod na siya – pero pagod na pagod na rin pala siya. Pareho kaming nasa lowest point noong panahon na iyon. Sinabi niyang hindi na niya ata kaya, pero mahal niya pa rin ako._ ”

“Ata... pero mahal pa rin.” Inulit ni Jongdae. “Iyon pa rin ang pinanghahawakan mo hanggang ngayon?”

“ _Yun na nga, Papa J. Hindi ko mabitawan kahit alam kong wala na talaga._ ” Umiiyak na siya sa kabilang linya. “ _Ang sakit pa rin pala. Hanggang ngayon hindi ko mapakinggan nang maayos ang mga bandang paborito namin dahil siya ang naaalala ko._ ”

“ _Naghanap ako ng closure._ ” Simula ulit ni Kyungsoo. “ _Ayokong saktan ang sarili ko nang sobra sa isang bagay na simula pa lang alam kong walang kasiguraduhan – ngunit kung ano man ang nangyari saming dalawa, sobrang sakit. Hanggang ngayon, wala pa ring closure at seen pa rin ang message ko sa kanya sa Facebook. Tuwing binabanggit sa kanya kung ano ba talaga ang nangyari noong high school pa kami, wala siyang sagot. Iniiba niya agad ang usapan. Anim na taon, Papa J, biruin mo? Tapos ang coping mechanism ko ginaya niya. Sinulat ko lahat – hulaan mo kung sino ang Literature Major ngayon. Hindi ako._ ”

“May mga bagay na hindi maipaliwanag, pero utang niya ang paliwanag at closure na iyon, Dyo. Dahil hindi mo alam kung itutuloy mo pa o ititigil mo na. Pero get this, kung binigyan ka niya ng proper closure, tama na, ha?” Wika ni Jongdae.

Naririnig ang hikbi ni Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya. “ _S-sige, Papa J. S-salamat._ ”

“Pwede mo ring i-consult ang mga listeners sa pamamagitan ng pag-browse sa hashtag ninyong dalawa. For sure marami rin silang maibibigay na payo sa iyo.”

“ _Jongdae,_ ” Tawag ni Kyungsoo. “ _Saan ba ako nagkulang?_ ”

“Walang pagkukulang, Dyo. Nagmahal ka lang.”

 

...

 

**October 23, 2012**

**4:34 PM**

“Putangina mo, Jongin, anong ginawa mo?”

Galit si Chanyeol, galit na galit.

“Wala na kami, Chanyeol.” Sagot ni Jongin. “Wala naman talagang kami eh.”

“Pinangako mong hindi mo siya sasaktan.” Napakadalang magalit ni Chanyeol, sa tagal ng pagkakaibigan nila ni Kyungsoo ay bilang lamang sa daliri kung kailan siya nagalit. “Hindi ko kailanman ninais na manapak ng isang tao, pero gagawin ko kung hindi lang ako sinabihan ni Kyungsoo.”

“Sorry, Chanyeol.”

“Hindi ka dapat sa’kin nagso-sorry. Sinaktan mo ang best friend ko, Jongin. Alam mo ba kung gaano kahirap sa kanya ang magtiwala? Iiwan muna kita riyan hanggang ayusin mo sarili mo. Siguro tama lang na iwan mo siya kasi hindi ka deserving sa tulad niya.” Matapos magbitaw ni Chanyeol ng masasakit na salita ay iniwan na lamang niya si Jongin sa loob ng classroom.

Hindi umimik si Jongin at umuwi na lang.

 

...

 

_Sorry, Kyungsoo. Sorry ang gago ko noon._ Paulit-ulit ito sa isip ni Jongin ngayon habang nagbabasa sa mga comments sa hashtag.

 

‘ _Masyado kang nagmahal, Dyo. Sana mahanap mo ang peace na hinahanap mo. #DyoXKuyaDancer_ ’

‘ _#DyoXKuyaDancer – sinayang ka niya, friend. wag mo nang ubusin ang luha mo sa taong sinayang ka. alam ko ang pakiramdam. tapos gagayahin coping mechanism mo? ang gago._ ’

‘ _Hindi lahat naaayos ng oras, ‘no? Iba talaga ‘tong #DyoXKuyaDancer. MU lang pero ang lalim._ ’

‘ _As expected. Mga walang label = walang forever. Know your worth, Dyo. #DyoXKuyaDancer_ ’

‘ _ISIGAW SA SAGADA. EFFECTIVE, PROMISE #DyoXKuyaDancer_ ’

‘ _Ang shitty ng way niya para iwan ka, Dyo. You deserve better. #DyoXKuyaDancer_ ’

‘ _#DyoXKuyaDancer you deserve better, dyo! dapat na-grow kayong dalawa pero sinayang niya._ ’

‘ _feel ko may something talaga kung bakit nangyari ito – baka may rason si kuya dancer. hindi ako naniniwalang ganong klaseng tao siya. #DyoXKuyaDancer_ ’

 

Ni-like ni Jongin ang last tweet.

May rason – pero sapat ba iyon upang patawarin siya ni Kyungsoo at hayaang magsimula ulit? Sapat ba iyon upang maibsan ang sakit ng anim na taon? Sapat ba iyon upang bigyan siya ng pagkakataong mahalin ulit ng iisang taong minahal niya unang-una pa lang?

Binuksan niya ang kanyang cellphone at Messenger app upang hanapin ang pangalang nasa isip niya simula pa lang ng linggo.

 

**December 31, 2012**

**10:30 PM**

**Kyungsoo Do**

_hi, jongin._

_naalala mo noong sinabi kong may tradisyon akong iwan lahat ng hinanakit ko sa taon sa pamamagitan ng pag-message sa kanila?_

_isa ka na ron._

_ang dami dami kong hinanakit dahil ang sakit sakit, jongin. mahirap man pakawalan – susubukan ko._

_una sa lahat, sorry. sorry sa lahat ng masasakit na salitang sinabi ko sa’yo. sorry kung hindi sapat lahat ng ginawa ko para manatili ka. sorry kung hingi ako nang hingi ng validation na hindi mo ako iiwan. naging selfish ako, puro sarili ko lang inisip ko. sana mapatawad mo ako._

_pangalawa, salamat. salamat sa siyam na buwan na minahal mo ako. hindi ko kailanman inisip na may magmamahal sakin – pero dumating ka sa buhay ko._

_hindi ko inakalang aabot sa ganito, seryoso._

_sa dami ng pagkakamali na ginawa ko... ikaw ang paborito ko_

_maraming salamat sa lahat, jongin_

_sana lagi kang masaya._

Seen by Jongin Kim, December 31, 2012, 11:58 PM

 

**January 1, 2013**

**12:02 AM**

**Jongin Kim**

_Kyungsoo, sorry. Sorry sa lahat. Hindi ko mahanap ang sarili ko at ayokong istorbohin ka lalo. Ayokong madamay ka sa gulo sa buhay ko – sa sarili ko. Ayokong lagi mo akong inuuna kaysa sa sarili mo. Naramdaman ko ang tunay na pagmamahal sa’yo, Soo. Sayang hindi ako nabigyan ng pagkakataon, huli na ako. Huli na ang lahat. Pero isa lang ang maipapangako ko sa relasyon nating walang kasiguraduhan... Mahal kita. Mahal pa rin kita. Sorry._

[!] Message not sent. Try again?

 

Binasa lang ni Jongin nang paulit-ulit ang unsent message niya kay Kyungsoo. Ilang taon na ang lumipas at mahal pa rin niya ito. Walang pinagbago – sadyang nakita niya lang ang tamang tao sa maling oras.

 

_May pagkakataon pa bang mabago ito?_

...

 

“You may now rise to sing our school hymn.”

Graduate na siya.

Sa loob ng apat na taon niya sa kolehiyo, iba’t-ibang klaseng pagsubok ang nadaanan niya – kaya ang pagtayo niya ngayon at ang pag-awit ng kanilang school hymn sa huling pagkakataon ay isa sa pinaka-emosyonal na kanyang gagawin sa buhay niya.

Nakita niya ang kanyang mga batchmates na naluluha. _Eto na, graduate na kami._ Iyan lang ang naiisip niya ngayon.

Matapos ng ceremony ay lumabas na sila sa venue at nakipag-picture siya sa kanyang blockmates at batchmates. Namigay rin siya ng mga regalo at nakatanggap ng mga regalo. Lumapit ang best friend niyang si Sehun at nag-picture silang dalawa.

“Ano nang plano mo, Jong?” Tanong ng kaibigan.

“Babalik akong probinsya bago maghanap ng trabaho. Ikaw?” Wika ni Jongin.

“Magbabakasyon din ako.” Sagot ni Sehun. “Probinsya lang ba ang babalikan?” Tanong niya.

Sa puntong ito, ngumiti lang si Jongin.

“Pati siya, Se.”

 

...

 

Graduate na rin si Kyungsoo.

“Congrats sa’tin, baks!” Bati ni Jongdae at nagpa-picture silang dalawa.

Magkaibigan talaga si Kyungsoo at Jongdae, first year college pa. Silang tatlo ni Baekhyun ang magkakaibigan hanggang kinailangan nitong lumipat ng course at school – ngunit hindi sila nawawalan ng communication.

“Congrats!” Natutuwang bati ni Kyungsoo. _Sa wakas, tapos na rin siya sa college._

“So, ano nang plano mo pagkatapos ng graduation?” Tanong ni Jongdae.

“Pinag-iisipan ko pa rin, Dae.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Baka umuwi muna ako sa’min, nakaka-miss ang lutong bahay.”

“Sus, kaya mo ngang iluto ang luto ng nanay mo.” Pabirong sinabi ni Jongdae. “Baka ako rin umuwi sa’min, ‘wag mo ‘kong kakalimutan ha, patay ka sa’kin!”

“Paano ba naman kita makakalimutan, Papa J!” Tumawa silang dalawa. “Maraming salamat sa pag-offer sa radio show, feeling ko magiging okay na rin ang lahat – magiging okay na rin ako.”

“Alam mo, baks, drama mo.” Sagot ni Jongdae. “Wala ‘yun!”

 

...

 

“Yeol,” Wika ni Jongin “siya pa rin – si Kyungsoo pa rin talaga.”

“Seryoso ka, Jongin? Maga-anim na taon na – meron pa rin?”

Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol.

Magkausap sila ni Jongin ngayon sa loob ng isang maliit na cafe sa plaza. Dalawang araw pa lang nakabalik si Jongin sa probinsya at si Chanyeol ay ilang buwan nang nandito. Nagkita ulit sila matapos ang dalawang taon – at ngayon, hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa sinasabi ni Jongin.

“Anong kagaguhan na naman ‘to? Hirap na nga ‘yung tao maka-get over sa’yo tapos bubuksan mo ulit ‘yung sugat? Gago ka ba?” Sa puntong ito, naiinis na naman si Chanyeol. Oo, kaibigan niya si Jongin – pero kaibigan niya rin si Kyungsoo. Siya ang saksi sa mga panahong hindi mapigilan umiyak ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sakit, siya ang may front row seat sa love story nilang dalawa at wala siyang ginawa kung hindi ang maging supportive. Pero ngayon, sa lahat ng nangyari...

_Parang ayaw na niya maulit muli._ “Noong high school, Jongin, hindi mo kami masagot kung bakit mo na lang biglang naisipang gawin ‘yun, tapos ngayon – sige ka ulit?”

“Hindi ko naman ako tumigil na mahalin siya, Chanyeol.” Paliwanag ni Jongin.

“Eh bakit mo ginawa?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. “Bakit at paano mo nagawang saktan ang best friend ko? Sa puntong ito kung saan ilang taon na ang nakalipas – ngayon mo lang siya bibigyan ng rason?”

Napatahimik si Jongin. May punto si Chanyeol, masyado nang marami ang nangyari sa pagitan nilang dalawa, worth it pa ba? May pag-asa pa ba siya upang maiayos lahat ng mali ng nakaraan? Ngunit masyadong malalim ang naging pundasyon nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo, handa na ba siyang pakawalan ito?

 

_Hindi, hindi niya pababayaang mawala ulit sa kanya si Kyungsoo._

...

 

**June 17, 2018**

**Chanyeol Park**

**11:30 AM**

_kyungsooo_

_kita tayo sa plaza mamaya_

_mga 3 : >_

**Kyungsoo Do**

**11:31 AM**

_g_

_naks, ikaw ang nag-aya_

_text na lang kita._

_teka, paano mo nalamang nandito ako?_

**Chanyeol Park**

**11:31 AM**

_tinanong ko si tita malamang_

_sige sige!! see u hakhak_

...

 

**June 17, 2018**

**Chanyeol Park**

**11:33 AM**

_last chance mo na to sakin, jongin_

_3pm sa plaza mamaya._

**Jongin Kim**

**11:33 AM**

_Salamat, Chanyeol._

_Sobra._

...

 

**Kyungsoo Do**

**3:02 PM**

_hoy chanyeol_

_dito na’ko_

_pag sinabi mo bang 3 ibig sabihin 3 ka pa magbibihis_

**3:10 PM**

_anak ng_

_nakita ko si ******_

_NASAAN KA NA_

_HUY GAGO_

_BAT NAKATINGIN SIYA SA’KIN_

_LUH_

_????_

_LALAPIT NA SIYA_

_ANO TO_

_CHANYEOL PARK..._

_tangina ka_

_hindi ako makatakbo gago_

_nanginginig ako_

**Chanyeol Park**

**3:12 PM**

_magpapaliwanag ako mamaya, soo._

_pakinggan mo muna siya._

 

...

 

“U-uy.” Bati ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na nakatingin lang sa kanya. “Bakit... ka narito?”

 

_Ang awkward._

Naalala ni Kyungsoo ang unang beses na nagkita sila. Kasing awkward nito ang paligid. Ngunit ibang klaseng awkward na ang ngayon – kaharap ni Kyungsoo ang taong napakalaki ang parte sa buhay niya na iniwan na lang siya nang basta, ang unang taong minahal niya.

 

“Gusto kong magpaliwanag, Kyungsoo.” Simula ni Jongin.

“Saan?” Napatitig na lang si Kyungsoo at napansin kung gaano na katagal ang huling beses na nakita niya ng ganito kalapit si Jongin. Ang huling beses ay ang tinulak siya ng mga kaibigan niya nang makita nila si Jongin. Sa oras na nagtagpo ang kanilang mata ay tumakbo paalis si Kyungsoo at umiyak. Third year high school pa ‘yon. Iba na si Jongin ngayon. Hindi na siya ‘yong patpatin na bata noong high school, ibang-iba na siya ngayon.

_Ibang-iba na._

“Sa nangyari sa’ting dalawa noong high school.” Seryoso si Jongin. Bilang lamang ni Kyungsoo sa daliri ang mga panahon kung kailan seryoso si Jongin. “Gusto kong magpatawad.”

Ngunit tumawa lang siya.

“Hindi ba’t huli ka na?” Hindi mapigilang tumawa ni Kyungsoo. “Maga-anim na taon na ang nakalipas, Jongin. Bakit ngayon lang?”

Sa patuloy na pagtawa ni Kyungsoo ay hindi mo mapapansing luha na ang lumalabas sa kanyang mata – luha na dulot ng sakit at lungkot na binigay ng taong nasa harap niya ngayon. Ang kaninang tawa ay nagtapos na sa paghikbi.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang kanyang panyo at idinampi ito sa mata ni Kyungsoo. Napa-iling si Kyungsoo sa pangyayari ngunit pinabayaan niya ito. Inabot ni Jongin ang kanyang panyo sa taong nasa harap niya. “Naghihintay ako sa pagdating ng tamang panahon, Soo. Pero napagtanto kong tama ang sinabi mo noon, wala palang tamang panahon kung lagi lang akong babase sa senyas.”

“Naalala mo pa pala.” Tahimik na humikbi si Kyungsoo at huminga nang malalim. “Ngayon, bigyan mo ako ng katanggap-tanggap na rason upang patawarin ka, Jongin.”

At ikinuwento na ni Jongin ang parte niya sa istorya.

 

...

 

**2012**

_Hindi na mas sasaya pa si Jongin._

Biruin ba naman ng tadhana, ang taong mahal niya ay mahal na rin siya. Nahanap niya ang alaga sa pangalang Kyungsoo Do at ang tahanan sa yakap ng isang taong nagmamay-ari ng pangalang ito. Masyado mang mabilis pero sapat na ito – sa ngayon.

Ang apat na pader dito sa maliit na kwartong nakapalibot sa kanya ay hindi kailanman naging masikip kahit wala ang presensya ni Kyungsoo, dahil ang boses niya ang nagsisilbing pahinga ni Jongin. Ang mahiwalay sa magulang upang makapag-aral ay hindi karaniwan sa isang taong kaka-high school pa lamang. Kaya’t naghahanap si Jongin ng pagmamahal na hindi niya makita pag-uwi niya galing eskwelahan, dahil walang magulang na babati sa kanya’t tatanungin kung kumusta ang araw niya. Nahanap niya ang kinakailangang aruga sa katauhan ni Kyungsoo.

Ang palabirong Jongin sa groupchat ng 8-A ay ibang-iba sa Jongin na nakapalibot sa 4 na pader dito sa maliit na kwarto. May mga panahong hindi na niya mapigilan ang mga luha sa pagtulo dahil sa labis na lungkot na nadarama niya. Hindi karaniwan sa kanya ang magpakita ng emosyon kaya kung nakapagsasalita ang mga pader na nakapalibot sa kanya ay isang napakalungkot na kwento ang mailalahad nito.

Nagbago ang lahat nang makilala niya muli si Kyungsoo – ang first love niya.

Karaniwang nakahiga’t nakikinig lang sa musika si Jongin at pinabayaang nakabukas ang Facebook Messages niya sa kanyang desktop. Wala namang kakausap sa kanya kung hindi siya ang mauuna, at naka-mute naman ang groupchat ng 8-A. Pinabayaan niya lang ito ng ilang minuto – hanggang may narinig siyang notification sound.

 

_Kyungsoo Do sent you a message._

**Kyungsoo Do**

**7:23 PM**

_hi jongin!!_

_ikaw diba yung friend ni luhan? yung nakakasabay ko pauwi noong first year?_

_:-)_

At dito nagsimula ang lahat.

Kasama si Kyungsoo sa lahat ng pangyayari sa buhay ni Jongin simula noong mag-usap muli sila. Hindi man sa personal kung hindi sa teleponong hawak-hawak nila. Sinong mag-aakalang may mabubuo dahil sa maliit na bagay na hawak-hawak nila?

 

Ngunit–

Subalit–

Pero–

 

Mayroong mga pagkakamali sa kwento nilang dalawa.

Una na rito ay ang pundasyon ng kanilang relasyon – hindi sapat ang telepono upang mailahad ang nararamdaman nila. Hindi lahat ng salitang binibitawan ay seryoso at kayang panindigan.

Ngunit – high school pa lang sila, _hindi ba ito ang panahon upang matuto sa mga pagkakamali upang hindi na ito maulit?_

Dumating ang araw na nagka-aminan sila ng nararamdaman. Wala sa mga araw ng panahong iyon ay nakita mong malungkot ang isa sa kanila. Nahanap nila ang tahanan sa isa’t isa at inisip na sila na hanggang sa altar kung saan magpapalitan sila ng pangako na walang hanggan.

Ngunit, sa uulitin – high school pa lang sila. Hindi lahat ng inaakala mong permanente sa buhay mo ay talagang nariyan na. Paano pa sila na walang label? Si Jongin at Kyungsoo na walang kasiguraduhan kung hanggang saan lang sila?

 

Nang matapos ang second year ay pumunta si Kyungsoo sa Manila upang magbakasyon.

Dito na pumasok ang realidad upang sabihin sa kanila na ang pagmamahal ay hindi lamang puro saya.

 

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Jongin ang mga gabing umiiyak na lang si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya alam kung hanggang saan siya sa buhay nito at natatakot na balang araw ay magigising na lang si Jongin at sasabihing ayaw na niya.

At hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo ang mga araw kung saan nararamdaman ni Jongin na nawawalan na ng landas ang buhay niya.

 

Unti-unti nang nagkakaroon ng pader sa pagitan nilang dalawa, magkaibang panig na gumagawa na lamang ng konklusyon upang matapos na ang sakit na nararamdaman nila.

Isa ito sa mga mali sa relasyon nila.

 

_Walang komunikasyon._

Sa loob ng siyam na buwan ay hindi nila kailanman nilinaw kung ano nga ba sila at hanggang saan ang karapatan nila sa isa’t isa.

Nagmamahal nga sila – pero sapat na ba iyon upang mapanatili ang isa? Sapat na ba ang walang kasiguraduhan at walang karapatan sa kanilang dalawa?

Alam ni Jongin na mahal niya si Kyungsoo, ngunit gaano niya ito kamahal? _Ano ba ang depinisyon niya ng pagmamahal?_

 

Dumating ang araw na nagkaroon na ng katumbas ang lubos na kasiyahan. Dumaan sila sa matinding pagsubok.

 

Hindi mahanap ni Jongin ang sarili niya, at si Kyungsoo ay kinailangan nang umalis sa probinsya.

 

Una ay nalunod si Kyungsoo sa mga pangako ni Jongin na maghihintay siya hanggang sa panahong magsasama muli sila – hanggang sa panahong magiging _sila_. Ngunit ang isang karagatan ng pangako ay isang disyerto na ngayon, naging lugar na ito ng mga pangakong napako.

Sa likod ng mga pangakong binitawan sa monitor na kanilang pinagsimulan ay dalawang taong nagkakamalabuan, isang Jongin na nagpapaasa at isang Kyungsoo na umaasa.

Pinaasa ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na mahal niya ito.

Pinaasa ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na hihintayin niya ito.

Pinaasa ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na hindi niya ito iiwan.

Pinaasa ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na magiging sila.

 

Sa kabilang dako naman ay narito si Kyungsoo, umaasa kahit alam ng puso niya na wala na – wala na ang Jongin na ipinaparamdam kung gaano siya ka-importante, kung gaano niya ito kamahal, at napalitan na ng isang Jongin na hindi niya na makilala.

Dumating ang araw na hindi na kinaya ni Kyungsoo ang sitwasyon at si Jongin ay pagod na pagod na.

 

**October 22, 2012**

**Kyungsoo Do**

**9:17 PM**

_jongin._

_mag-usap tayo._

**Jongin Kim**

**9:17 PM**

_Ano yon?_

**Kyungsoo Do**

**9:19 PM**

_pagod na ako, jongin. ang sakit sakit na. hanggang kailan ba ako aasa at hanggang kailan ka ba magbibitaw ng pangako na hindi mo kayang panindigan? hindi ko na maramdaman kung totoo ba lahat ng ito. ang ikli na ng reply mo, wala ka nang gana makipag-usap sakin..._

_pag pagod ka na, pakisabi na. parang ako na lang ang nakikipaglaban jongin, mahal mo ba ako? minahal mo ba ako?_

**Jongin Kim**

**9:20 PM**

_Soo_

_..._

_Parang ayoko na_

**Kyungsoo Do**

**9:20 PM**

_ha...?_

_jongin_

_sorry_

_sorry_

_pagod lang talaga ako_

_jongin wag namang ganyan.._

_tangina sorry. hindi ko alam sinasabi ko sorry_

**Jongin Kim**

**9:21 PM**

_Kyungsoo sorry_

_Hindi ko na ata kaya_

_Sana lagi kang masaya_

_Naramdaman ko ang tunay na pagmamahal dahil sayo_

_Maraming salamat sa lahat lahat_

_Maghanap ka ng taong hindi katulad ko_

**Kyungsoo Do**

**9:23 PM**

_ang sakit, jongin_

_ang sakit sakit_

_pero, sige_

_kung saan ka sasaya_

_maraming salamat din_

_sa lahat_

**Jongin Kim**

**9:24 PM**

_Wag ka masyadong malungkot dahil sakin ha_

_Hindi mo deserve_

_Hanggang sa magkita tayo muli, Soo_

**Kyungsoo Do**

**9:24 PM**

_ikaw rin, jongin_

_haha_

**Jongin Kim**

**9:24 PM**

_Malay mo pagdating ng araw_

_Maging okay na_

_Ganun_

_Sa tamang panahon_

**Kyungsoo Do**

**9:24 PM**

_naniniwala pa rin ako sa walang tamang panahon_

_yung naghahap ng signs, mga ganon._

_kasi – kung gusto mo talaga hindi mo na hahayaang makaalis diba?_

**Jongin Kim**

**9:25 PM**

_Pwede rin. Haha_

_Ayoko na magdrama_

_Last na, Soo._

_Sorry talaga. Maraming salamat din_

**Kyungsoo Do**

**9:25 PM**

_sorry din._

_tama na nga ang kakasorry_

_ulit ulit na e_

_haha_

_good luck sa life mo :))_

**Jongin Kim**

**9:26 PM**

_Sayo rin :)))_

_Alat ng luha ko_

**Kyungsoo Do**

**9:26 PM**

_same haha_

_sige_

_bye jongin_

_good night_

**2018**

 

Natapos sila nang ganon na lang – walang matinong paliwanag at walang seryosong sagot.

 

Ngunit iba na ngayon.

Hindi na siya ang Jongin na gulong gulo sa buhay noong high school, hindi na siya ang Jongin na muntikang bumagsak dahil sa kaka-sulat ng mga obra, hindi na siya ang Jongin na hindi mahanap ang purpose niya sa buhay.

Nang matauhan siya na walang permanente sa mundong ito tulad ng sakit at pighati na nararamdaman niya bago pa sila maghiwalay ni Kyungsoo – may na-realize siya.

Nahanap niya ang tamang tao, ngunit pinakawalan niya ito.

At ngayon, nasa harap niya ang taong iyon upang humingi ng isa pang pagkakataon.

Kung saan tama na ang timing at handa na siyang magsimula ulit.

Sana handa na rin si Kyungsoo.

****

...

 

**June 17, 2018**

**Present Time**

Nang kunin ni Kyungsoo ang panyong inabot ni Jongin, hindi na binitawan ni Jongin ang kamay nito. Nagulat si Kyungsoo ngunit pinabayaan lang niya ang pangyayari. Dito sinimulan ni Jongin ikwento ang lahat – sa araw na ito nagkaroon ng sagot lahat ng katanungan ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ko mahanap ang sarili ko sa mga panahong iyon, Kyungsoo.” Sinimulan niya habang tahimik na nakatingin lamang si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Naguguluhan ako sa napakaraming bagay – at ayokong madamay ka sa isang gagong katulad ko. Ayokong problemahin mo ang problema ko dahil alam kong ang dami mong pinagdadaanan at ayoko pang dumagdag doon.” Kinuha ni Jongin ang kanyang telepono at ipinakita ang chat conversation nila ni Kyungsoo. Dito, nakita ni Kyungsoo ang huling mensahe ni Jongin na hindi kailanman na-send.

Sandaling tumahimik si Kyungsoo. “Sana sinabi mo pa rin.” Pabulong niyang binigkas, “hindi ba’t ipinangako na’ting magtutulungan tayo?”

“Sorry, Soo.” Sabi ni Jongin at nagpatuloy. “Patawad na rin dahil ginaya ko ang supposed coping mechanism mo at doon ko nahanap ang drive ko. Hindi ko intensyon na saktan ka lalo. Sadyang mapaglaro lang ang tadhana.” Napatahimik siya nang saglit. “Sorry talaga.”

“Masyado akong nasaktan dahil doon, Jongin.” Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo. “Pero pinatawad na kita.”

“Pasensya na talaga sa lahat ng nagawa ko noon.” Huminga nang malalim si Jongin. “Pero nang dumating ang panahon – naisip ko, Kyungsoo. Naisip ko na ang gago ko at pinakawalan at sinaktan ko ang tulad mo, isang taong hindi deserving sa lahat ng sakit. Kaya ngayon, handa na akong palitan lahat ng masasakit na ala-alang iniwan ko sa’yo, handa na akong patunayan na hindi na ako ‘yung Jongin noon na sinaktan ka nang hindi niya alam. Handa na akong ipaglaban ka, Kyungsoo.”

Sobrang sincere ng mga salitang binitawan ni Jongin at na-overwhelm si Kyungsoo nang kaunti. Ibang-iba na ang Jongin na nasa harap niya ngayon. _Ibang-iba na siya._

“Ito na ang huling sorry na sasabihin ko sa’yo sa araw na ‘to, Soo.” Wika ni Jongin. “Sorry kung na-late ako ng anim na taon, pero Kyungsoo Do...” Sa pagkakataong ito ay hinawakan na niya ang dalawang kamay ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Pwede ba kitang ligawan? Alam kong mahirap nang magtiwala sa isang tulad ko, ngunit hihintayin ko ang araw na mahalin mo ulit ako.”

****

Ang Jongin na kilala ni Kyungsoo ay hindi ‘yoong tipo ng tao na magsasabi ng ganito sa personal – ang Jongin na kilala niya ay nagbabago dahil sa pago-overthink niya. Naka-fabricate na siya ng isang personalidad dahil sa kaka-jump niya sa conclusions at minsang hindi niya alam kung ano na ang totoo sa dalawa.

Ngunit ang Jongin na nasa harap niya ngayon ay handa nang ibigay sa kanya ang mundo gaya ng ginawa niya sa Jongin noon.

Ang Jongin Kim na nasa harap niya ngayon ay _totoo_. Hindi na isang figment ng kanyang imahinasyon upang maibsan lahat ng lungkot na nadarama niya noon.

_Ibang-iba na nga si Jongin ngayon._

 

Ang Jongin na ito ay handa nang lumaban para sa kanilang dalawa.

Ang Jongin na ito ay handa na siyang mahalin nang buo.

 

Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo.

Handa na siyang iwan ang pait ng nakaraan upang magsimula muli.

Siyempre, hindi ito magiging madali. Taon ang naging pagitan ng kanilang pagkikita at ang lalalim ng mga sugat na naiwan sa puso nilang dalawa kung saan hindi lang ang isa’t isa ang may kagagawan kung hindi pati na rin ang sarili nila. Ngunit sa mukha naman ni Jongin ngayon, handa na siyang maghintay kahit gaano katagal.

Nakatayo sila sa lugar kung saan sila unang nagkita – ang lugar kung saan hinding hindi nila makakalimutan dahil sa tamis ng mga ala-ala.

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo at ngumiti. “Pinapayagan kita, Jongin Kim.”

Hindi na muna sasabihin ni Kyungsoo na hindi naman niya tinigilang mahalin si Jongin.

 

...

 

“Oo nga pala, napakinggan ko ‘yung radio show ni Jongdae.” Binaggit ni Jongin habang naglalakad sila habang may hawak na mango shake. “Cute naman ng nickname, Dyo.”

“Alam ko.” Mahinang tawa ni Kyungsoo at tumingin siya kay Jongin na nagulat. “Katabi mo pa si Baekhyun sa fx, ‘no?”

“Magkaibigan kayo?!”

“Kaming tatlo, kasama si Jongdae.” Tumawa si Kyungsoo.

Kahit mukhang constipated si Jongin ngayon, napangiti na lang siya dahil na-miss niya ang tawa ni Kyungsoo. Sa susunod, papasalamatan niya si Jongdae sa radio show na ‘yon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sa taong naging parte ng buhay ko at ang dahilan kaya nagawa ko ang kwentong ito, hindi mo man ito mababasa, ngunit salamat sa siyam na buwan. Sa mga hindi maka-move on diyan, kapit lang!
> 
> Hindi man masaya ang katapusan sa kwento naming dalawa, pero sa KaiSoo, syempre happy happy lang!


End file.
